A untitled story
by Luv harry
Summary: review and give me name ideas
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating   
breakfast. Hermione was at the library doing homework for her Arithmancy, Potions,   
and Transfiguration. Ron was chattering on about some unimportant thing. Harry wasn't   
listening though he was staring at Cho Chang, at the Ravenclaw table. She was a year   
older than him and was a 7th year. He was thinking how after this year he would   
probably never see her again after this year. He wanted to tell her how much he longed   
to hold her in his arms, he wanted to love her and her to love him back. He wanted Her   
to know more than anything, yet he was too afraid to tell her, every time he got around   
her he got flighty and couldn't talk or breath.   
"…don't you think." Came Ron's voice, Harry was suddenly tuning back into him.  
"What yeah." Harry said in what seemed to be a far away voice, then he went back to   
eating his kippers.  
"DUH, Ron said, "I know you weren't listening because you just said that Draco Malfoy   
was the nicest and best person in school."  
"Ron you know you act like your 9 years old." Said Harry.  
There was a kind of uncomfortable silence, where Harry and Ron just ate and nothing   
else but then Ron broke that silence.  
"Why don't you go talk to her, ask her or something?" asked Ron.  
"Who? Cho?  
"I don't know I just…I just can't." He said.  
"Well get Hermione to do it, she did it for me she asked Parvati Patils for me" Ron said   
kind of sheepishly, "she said no but hey."  
"Maybe I will" Harry Shrugged.  
  
So when they got done eating the two of them went to the library. They found Hermione   
Asleep over one of the books. Harry and Ron poked and prodded her awake.  
"Huh…What." Hermione said as she woke up.  
"Hermione can you do 'Harry a favor." Ron said.  
"Sure…yeah I guess. What is it?" She asked.  
"Well can you ask Cho Chang out for Harry?" Ron asked Hermione.  
"Harry is 16 years old he can do it himself." She stated.  
"Hermione please do this for Harry do this for me do this for you." Ron pleaded.  
"Fine" Hermione said after a lot of consideration, "I will later but I am studying now so   
go away."  
"Thanks Herm you're the best, come Harry." Ron said and Harry and him both left the   
library.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was a cold January Saturday, Ron and Harry were in the common room playing chess   
when Hermione came in, a look of astonishment on her face.  
"What is wrong with you?" Ron said loudly, as if Hermione was not going to hear him.  
"Its that Cho Chang girl," She Said sounding quite astonished she shook her head and   
went on, "I asked her out for Harry and she aid no that she ha set sights for someone   
else."  
"Well that's not that astonishing Hermione why do you look like she told you to go fuck   
yourself."  
  
"Well Ron that's not the end of the story you see," she acted like she didn't want to say   
what she had to say next, "the person she want to go out with is…" She hesitated for and   
second and then said, "Draco Malfoy."  
They Harry and Ron stared at her like she had just told them that someone had died or   
something.  
"Are you serious?" Harry voice cracked.  
"Dead serious and she even asked if I would ask him out for her." She said sound rather   
stunned but important all in the same way.  
"Well are going to?" He said.  
"Well I said I would, but I think I'll have some one else do it." She said not sounding so   
important anymore.  
"Who" Said Ron's nervous voice.  
"Lavender Brown" Hermione said in a small voice.  
Harry and Ron both broke out laughing. Hermione had a look of complete disgust on her   
face. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patils walked by just then looking rather suspicious.  
"Hermione do you really think that Lavender Brown will ask Draco Malfoy Anything for   
you." Ron Said.  
"Yeah Hermione, lets face it She really isn't that fond of you or Malfoy for that matter."   
Harry Said.  
"Well it worth a try." With that Hermione got up and went to where Lavender and Parvati   
were sitting.  
From Where Harry and Ron were sitting they could tell that Hermione had just asked   
Lavender. Lavender had a look of complete disgust on her face. Hermione said   
something else and Lavender nodded her head. Hermione obviously said Thanks and was   
walking back to where the boys were playing chess. She sat down and started to read her   
Arithmancy book.  
"Well" Ron said impatiently.  
"She said she would." Hermione said barely looking up for her book.  
Harry and Ron stared at her like she must be lying, but she wasn't Lavender Brown   
Actually said she would ask him. Ron and Harry didn't believe that Lavender would do   
that, she hated Draco Malfoy and she really didn't like Hermione that much. So why   
would she do Hermione any favors let alone that had to do with Draco Malfoy.  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lavender Brown ran out of the Great Hall to catch Draco Malfoy she finally caught up   
with him.  
"Draco, Um could I talk o you" She said to Draco who was only a few steps ahead of her.  
Draco whipped around to see Lavender. He brushed some of his silver-blonde hair out of   
his eyes.  
"Aren't you Lauren Brown from Gryfinndor?" Draco said Frowning.  
"My name is Lavender Brown and I am from Gryffindor," Lavender said sounding   
aggravated, "Well I am here to ask you something, you know Cho Chang in Ravenclaw?"  
Draco had to concentrate for a minute and then he said "Yeah."  
"Well she likes you and she is to afraid to say anything and she wants to know if you'll   
go out with her."  
"Oh my god, she is 17 and she can't say this to me her self what a pathetic little   
Ravenclaw." Draco Said now brushing more of his hair off his face.  
"No, Hermione's my choice" He then freaked out that he had just forgotten that Lavender   
Brown was standing there listening to everything he was say. Draco did the only thing he   
could think of he ran and he ran. He went into his common room and up to his   
dormitories and just went to bed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lavender stood in the hall trying and trying to take in what she just had heard. It   
couldn't be true it just couldn't be, but it was. She heard him with her own ears, she had   
to tell Hermione. Then she turned on her and ran to the common room.   
  
She found Hermione doing her Potions homework by the fire.   
  
"Hermione," Lavender said with a sly little smile on her face, "I asked Draco and he said   
no that his choice was…well it was you."  
Hermione looked up from her notes and had a look on her like she had just taken a bite   
from a poisoned apple.   
"Thanks Lavender." She said looking incredibly violent.  
"Anytime." She said still smiling.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"You are kidding." Harry said to Hermione.   
She had just told them what Malfoy had said. They were taking much like Hermione   
had. Ron was stunned and not saying anything. Harry was trying not to believe what he   
was hearing, but was taking it all the same.  
"No" Said Hermione.  
"Well you sound like your into him you don't sound mad or sad or anything." Harry said.  
"Oh my God Harry I don't like him he is horrible the worst." She said trying to sound   
whinny.  
  
She was getting fed up with the shit Harry was feeding her so she got up and left.   
She went to the library and read the books she hadn't yet. She really wasn't reading she   
was crying. Harry walked to the library where he found Hermione trying to hide her   
tears.   
"Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to sorry." Harry said sounding really sorry.  
"Its not you Harry its Draco, He didn't have to like me he just does and I don't like that   
no I don't. Harry to tell you the complete truth I want Ron."  
"I'll go get him.." Harry said.  
"No I want Ron to like me I don't want Draco." Hermione Said a bit of trouble in her   
voice.  
Harry could tell that she was I love with Ron, but Ron was stupid enough to just like   
Parvati. Harry knew this was why Hermione had been crying. Harry hated to see her cry   
so he would have to work on Ron have to get him to love Hermione, for Hermione's   
sake.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
a/n: Review and wait for the next part.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry woke early on Monday to find everyone already awake. He dressed quickly and   
went down to the common room I was almost empty. Hermione was sitting at a table   
reading a book, Lavender Brown was talking with Parvati whom when Harry entered the   
smiled at him and lit up. Harry smiled a faint smile back and went over to where   
Hermione was sitting.  
  
"Morning, Where is everyone?" Harry asked Hermione who was still read the book.  
"Early breakfast they want to get some last minute homework done" Hermione said she   
seemed kind of irritated that no one had finished their homework.  
"I need to get down to breakfast want to come with me Harry?" She asked.  
"I'll be there in a minute." Harry said, he was looking over at Parvati.  
"Ok, Hurry up then." She said and climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry walked over to Parvati, who was now alone, because Lavender had gone to get   
some breakfast.  
"Parvati?" Harry said walking over to her.  
"Oh… Harry," She said giggling, "good morning."  
She was still giggling.  
"Um… Do you like Ron?" she stopped giggling.  
"No, I'm sorry Harry I don't." She said she look as though she was going to cry.  
"No Harry," she was giggling again, "I like you."  
  
Harry looked at her and she ran out, out of the common room. Harry wanted to go tell   
Ron who parvati really liked and that Hermione need him. But he just stood there and   
looked at the place where Parvati was, he had the most blank expression on his face. He   
looked as if he had just had his soul sucked from his body. It came as such a surprise to   
Harry and he just stood there.   
  
Harry finally let it sink in after about ten minutes, then he just walked away, out the   
portrait hole. He didn't go to the great hall that was where parvati would be. Besides Ron   
would be in the library doing home work and Harry wanted to tell him. So Harry went to   
the library where to none of his surprise he found Ron and Dean Thomas doing   
homework. Harry went over and sat down next to Ron.   
"Good Morning Harry you well look like you just saw a ghost." Ron said looking up at   
Harry.  
"Yeah, because I just found out Parvati Patils well likes me." Harry stopped and looked   
at Ron's face. It was kind of like a snake had just bit Ron in the ass.  
"Cool." Ron said blankly he seemed pretty mad that his girl liked his friend.  
"Harry, why is it that all the girls like you and never like me? Is it because you are nicer?   
Is it because you look better? Or because your just plain better than me?" he said he now   
sounded quite aggravated.  
"Girls do like you Ron you know that." Harry said trying to sound nice and loving   
towards his best friend.  
"Name one." Ron said trying to sound as manly as possible.  
"Well ok Hermione." Harry said hoping Ron's reaction to be good.  
"Not as a friend Harry." Ron said sounding madder than ever.  
"I know that's what I meant. Ron isn't it obvious she loves you she told me her self she   
need you Ron." Harry said he tried to keeps his eyes on Ron. He was staring at Harry   
like he had been speaking a different language.   
"Well I have homework to do we need to talk later." Ron said going quickly back to his   
homework.  
"Fine if that's what you want see you later" Harry left and that was that Ron was just   
going to be stubborn and bring up a new subject Harry would have to never go off it.   
Never look away and help poor Hermione.  
He went to the Great Hall where he found Hermione still eating.   
"Hi" Harry said as he started filling his plate.  
"Well…where were you weren't here for a while." She said looking up at he was eating   
really fast.  
"Nothing sorry." He said gulping down his food.  
  
The bell rang just then they were secluded to go to transfiguration. The day past by   
normally. When it was finally time for dinner Hermione ran off to the library to   
homework Ron finished earlier than Harry and went back to the common room. Harry   
was walking down to the library to do his own homework. He walked and saw Hermione   
and Ron sitting together at a table. They hadn't noticed Harry had come in so Harry   
ducked behind a bookshelf and eavesdropped on the two.   
"… Hermione I really do love I want to be with you, but do you want to be with me?" He   
said kissing her hand.  
"Ron you don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that. I love you so much   
and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I never wan t to let go of you." She   
said tears welling up in her eyes. Then the two of them kissed passionately Harry snuck   
out of the library, he decided to do his homework in the common room.  
  
He finally got done and almost everyone had gone up to bed, but Ron and Hermione   
weren't back yet. Harry went up to bed and thought Ron would be up later. He never   
came up. Harry was the first one up that morning and he went over to Ron's bed and   
found it made and empty. He got dressed and went down to the common room. He   
found Ron coming down from the girl's dormitories.   
  
Harry was shocked, Ron spent the night in the girls dormitories!!  
"Morning Harry." He said in a singsong voice. "I'll be right back." Ron went up to the   
dormitories no sooner had he gone up but Hermione came down. She looked more   
cheerful than Ron.  
"Top of the morning' to ya Harry." She said to him in an Irish accent.  
"Morning." Harry said dully, staring at Hermione.  
  
Just then Ron came sweeping down to the common room now dressed in fresh robes.   
He strode over to Hermione and kissed her. They sat there and kissed for about five   
minutes and then they all wordlessly went to breakfast. When they got there neither of   
them ate they just made out there the whole breakfast period.   
  
The rest of the week went on like this they all didn't talk much. Hermione and Ron   
kissed and Harry, Ron, and Hermione would do homework together. Saturday morning   
Harry woke and saw Ron bed curtains were closed that meant he was there otherwise he   
slept in the girl's dormitories. Harry went over to Ron's bed and pulled the curtains.   
There he found Ron, but he wasn't alone next to him was a nude Hermione. Harry   
slapped the curtains shut and went over to his bed he acted like he had been asleep the   
whole time. Then Hermione and Ron woke up.   
"love you hunny." Came Ron's voice Harry heard a kiss noise and then "love you too see   
you in a while." She said and walked out the dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Review and give me names for these stories, wait for the next part.  



End file.
